


Get your kicks

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A Varchie roadtrip fanart manip as requested by junetwilight, for the  Riverdale Holiday Exchange 2017!





	Get your kicks

Close ups!:

**Author's Note:**

> This keychain, much like Riverdale, proclaims love for NY state but is in fact, made in Canada. Sorry, that just amused me. 
> 
> One of the prompts I got from my exchange giftee was a Varchie roadtrip, and hopefully this works! I love the idea of them criss-crossing the country together.


End file.
